Project Summary We are requesting continued support for the short term research training program at the New England College of Optometry (NECO), to run from 5/1/2020 through 4/30/2025. Each year the program will support 8 eligible pre-doctoral students, mainly from NECO. The program will introduce these future optometrists to laboratory-based research, with the goal of encouraging future career choices as clinician-scientists or academic faculty. During the program students will learn how to perform a rigorous research project, through participation in their assigned laboratory and in weekly seminars on topics such as the ethical conduct of science, critical literature review, and statistical analysis of data. They will gain experience in oral presentations and scientific writing, and learn how research results can be translated into clinical practice. Students will be exposed to research on topics such as low vision, ocular aberrations, ROP, circadian rhythms of eye growth, and effects of lighting on myopia. By the end of the program students should have a clear understanding of what is involved in conducting rigorous research and presenting results, both orally and in writing. Applications are solicited from students at NECO and other colleges of optometry. The applicants with the strongest academic records and recommendations are accepted into the program. They have a wide range of research ability and experience, which we take into account in assigning mentors. The mentor is responsible for guiding the student through all stages of the program. Most of our mentors are established researchers, with a few new junior faculty members added to the list, to be supervised by the program director and co-director. Most of the participating faculty members have funding from NIH or other external or internal sources. If past performance is any indication, some of these new students will choose to pursue a Master?s degree in addition to the OD, and a few will include research as part of their career plans. Research-trained doctors can have a significant impact on patient care or in the classroom when training future optometrists.